kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmptyStar
Archive (Do NOT edit the archive!) Something to consider... This wiki not only needs more improvement with its articles, but also needs more protection against vandals and flamers. Can you help me?-- KirbyFan(talk• • ) 20:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Hello?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) **Hello?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 23:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ***Hello? Are you here?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 00:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ****HELLO?! ARE YOU ON THIS WIKI?!--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Orale... Where are you? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) .... What do you think of my edits of Kirby Canvas Curse pages? Are they bad or good? --Timson622222 :I know you're looking forward too seeing EmptyStar's opinion, but I myself think they're good.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 18:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ...? Why do you refuse to do your task? Is it really that hard to find information on Kirby's Games? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that's my friend Shadowcrest. I used that picture to annoy and embarrass him for what he said to me on an IRC channel. And it's good to know you're prioritizing. If you're curious, would you like to see my real picture? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::As long as we don't merge, alliance is good. And my pictures are on MySpace, if you have one. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello!--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 21:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings. I know what to do about your request for Template:Quote and the Meta Knight page. In fact, I fulfilled it.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 05:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean about the Rowlin and Captain Vul issues. Just go to their pages, hit the "edit" button, and I believe if you hit "Save", the quote templates that have been placed on the articles will transform into the current version of the quote template.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 18:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Dunno... ...about Blue Ninjakoopa. Either he's on hiatus, or on a permanent vacation. But he, probably, will return (though probably not very soon).-- 00:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) What does this text mean .-- 02:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Where'd you get that cool pic of the Broom King?-- 06:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ...seriously? You wanted the poll and main page to look the way you wanted it to look. People have been voting on that poll for a while (and it didn't get many votes total, seeing as to how you pulled it out of your ***). I changed it to a more popular category, and you went KirbyFan and almost started yet another series of edit wars. I understand that you too are frustrated with that nimrod, but in order for this Wikia to emerge successful we need to work together as a team. These hissy fit arguments need to stop. These edit wars need to stop. Everything wrong needs to STOP. Even still, you've yet to do what I've asked you to do, and it seems as though I must do everything myself, even though YOU are the top contributor! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Was that hard? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If you ever need admin, I'm always here! :D By the way, can I see the requirements for becoming admin?-- 01:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Stupid 4Kids TV has no more Kirby episodes and it turns it out that instead of 69 episodes, they had 53 because they skipped alot of them. I hate 4KidsTV. I'll just fix spelling errors then. -.- -- :O' 4Kids how everyone who watches Anime/Amerine hates you, (Let's do a spin-off of our most popular character, CHRIS!) EmptyStar, I'm requesting to become admin if that's okay with you. I know that I haven't been here very long, but Crystal Lucario and Blue Ninjakoopa agree that I should request. I have also made many edits, more than anyone made in a month (not to brag). There are also more spammers here than any other wikis and I've seen sockpuppets making user accounts similar to other users account names. Sorry if I annoy you.-- :*Facepalm* KirbyWiki:RequestsForAdminship. Jigglypuff_l33t_Bomber_of_Worlds *Tear* KirbyFan ...Took away my powers for no reason... halp? :Not for no reason. He was defending a troll.-- 15:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) What? What's going on here? UltimateKirbyfan 15:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :You can't take away peoples powers for that! EStar KirbyFan is being abusive with his powers, can we get some banhammers? ::^lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lololol Adminship Well my adminship has been going on for almost a week now and 3 people support and none oppose. I think it'll stay like that...Hopefully, it ends soon!-- Excuse me? Do we need quotes for the Flavor Text of the abilities? ------ Umbreon =P 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes Starting tomorrow I'll be working on the anime episode's summary.vI'll do everything except for items removed in the dub, becuase I can't find any japanese episodes on youtube. Do you think you or someone else can?-- :Well, great! I'll help by seeing if I cna find some episode screenshots laying around that I cna upload to put on those pages. And unfortunalty, I don't think there are any sites. But I'll keep my eyes open. EmptyStar 00:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'll get some sreenshots too, the same way I uploaded those anime enemy gallery pics.-- Haha, I see Are you done being a douche and leaving me out of decisions? I'm not a useless block of wood, in case you haven't noticed. :> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 06:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) How'd I do on the A Blockbuster Battle one?-- Section whoring If you need my help with something, don't be afraid to ask. Not everything can be done with just one person, and I see you working really hard. Would you like any assistance at all? :> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I can help too! Just to let you know, I haven't bcome inactive, I still check on this site. I've just been playing Mother 3.-- :MOTHER 3?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? You're a star now buddy! Hey Mr. Empty! I've considered letting you beccome one of my friends... which makes you the fourth friend I've (hopefully) made on the wiki. I actually have an account on another wiki called villains wiki and I'm known as thefallenangel there. Actually that account is already on the featured users list there... yeah. Good times... good times. 17:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, E, sup...? ::I made a mistake when I said that acconut on villains wiki was mine. It actually belongs to a friend of mine who just so happens to have the same exact name as me... Zachery W. Osborn ... I wonder if he even knows of this site...? ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 00:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 00:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC)